Adiós, Norbert
by My Unique World
Summary: "Érase un adiós: Reto The Ruins" No le resultaba ni fácil ni agradable tener que dejarlo ir. Norbert era para él, un hijo. Su responsabilidad era cuidarlo, amarlo y protegerlo de todo mal.


**Disclaimer:** I'm not JK Rowling.

**N.A.: **Este drabble participa del reto "Erase un adiós" del foro The Ruins.

* * *

><p>Hagrid alzó abatido la jaula. No le resultaba ni fácil ni agradable tener que dejarlo ir. Norbert era para él, un hijo. Su responsabilidad era cuidarlo, amarlo y protegerlo de todo mal.<p>

Se sentó a la mesa, dejando el contenedor en el mismo lugar en el que Norbert había venido al mundo.

Miró al pequeño dragón, estaba acurrucado en su jaula durmiendo y alrededor suyo había muchos restos de ratas. El semi-gigante sabía que la mayoría no podía ver el encanto natural que poseían sus mascotas. Pero él si podía verlo. La majestuosidad de Norbert, el afecto de Fang, la sabiduría de Aragog, la lealtad de Fluffy.

Se acercó lentamente a su dragoncito, faltaba poco para que vinieran Hermione y Harry. Adoraba a esos pequeños, pero ninguno comprendía el cariño maternal que le guardaba a Norbert.

Hagrid jamás había conocido el amor de madre. Su padre había sido todo para él, lo había cuidado y le había enseñado a ser hombre. Le había dicho que llorar no es malo y solo los valientes levantan la barbilla al hacerlo. Le había enseñado a dar amor sin importar a quien. Que siempre habría gente dispuesta a hundirte, pero que no podrían hacerlo si tú no lo permitías.

Pero a pesar de que su padre había estado en todo los momentos, jamás podría darle ese calor de madre que la giganta Fridwulfa le había negado.

Pero lo que más le dolía es que se había marchado sin decir siquiera adiós.

Ese era el vacío que Hagrid recordaba cada mañana al despertarse. Ese pesar diario que lo acompañaba. Pero él no era su madre y jamás se permitiría serlo. Por eso siempre estaría dispuesto a proteger a sus pequeños.

– Norbert. – llamó mientras daba pequeños golpecitos a la jaula.

El pequeño Ridgeback se desperezó, para luego sentarse y mirarlo curioso con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Eran esos momentos, en los que no daba lucha, los favoritos de Hagrid. A veces incluso permitía que le acariciara la cabecita.

– Mira pequeño, tengo que decirte algo. Esta casa es muy pequeña para ti. – la criatura ladeó un poco la cabeza como si no entendiera del todo lo que Hagrid le decía. – Bueno, no ahora, pero cuando crezcas, no entraras ni tu solito aquí. Así que te mandaré a un campamento de dragones. – Increíblemente el pequeño frunció su ceño. – Allí verás a otros como tú, Norbert. Dragones grandes y fuertes que te enseñarán a ser como ellos. Y podrás tirar fuego y cazar presas deliciosas. Podrás volar cuanto quieras sin barreras, ni restricciones. Podrás ser libre, pequeño. Podrás tener hijos y enseñarles todo. Podrás deleitar al mundo con tus alas y tu poder.

Norbert resopló, provocando que de sus fosas nasales emanaran dos columnas de humo, aunque bastantes débiles. Empujó con su hocico la puerta de la jaula y gateó al exterior.

Hagrid había aprendido de su libro que algunos dragones aprendían a volar a los seis meses, pero en el caso de los Ridgeback, tardaban cerca de cuatro meses.

El pequeño dragón posó su cálido hocico sobre la mano del semi-gigante. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar.

– Serás grande, pequeño. No te olvides de mí, Norbert. Te quiero.

La criatura lamió una de las cicatrices de las manos de Hagrid. Una que él mismo, había provocado.

Cuando dieron las doce, Hagrid volvió a ponerlo en su jaula. Puso un cuenco con comida, otro con brandy y finalmente colocó a Robert el osito de felpa.

Salió a esperar a los chicos. Cuando se hicieron visibles les dio unas indicaciones. En ese momento Norberto empezó a dar guerra, perecía que no quería marchar.

– ¡Adiós, Norbert! – Sollozó mientras le entregaba la jaula a Hermione y Harry. – ¡Mamita nunca te olvidará!

Una vez que dejó de oír los coletazos del dragón Hagrid regresó a su cabaña a consolarse con un poco de hidromiel. Era triste que la vida, no te dejara amar sin restricciones. Pero debía admitir que su hijo sería más feliz entre los suyos. Al menos había cuidado a su pequeño hasta el final. No se había ido sin decirle adiós.

Levantó la jarra al cielo y rió.

– Adiós a ti también, madre. Ya te lloré mucho. Ahora sé que puedo dar más amor que tú.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merece un review?<strong>

**Micaela**


End file.
